Kissing Booth
by iAndroid
Summary: Naruto Oneshot CRACKfic. Prompt: Kissing Booth.


**Anime: **Naruto

**Type: **Oneshot

**Status:** COMPLETE

**Pairings: **None

**Genre: **Humor

**Prompt: **Kissing booth

**A/N: Hey guys. This is a fanfic challenge I recently did in an event on Deviantart called Narufest. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was two days before the Konoha Annual Carnival. Stalls were being set up in the main plaza, and all the villagers were busy decorating their respective stalls. Of course, this festival was open to public, which meant ninjas were allowed to attend. Several members from the Rookie Nine had decided to set up some stalls too.

Kiba had decided to offer canine grooming services, with Akamaru as his helper. Sai had set up a drawing booth, in which he would paint a portrait of those who wanted one of themselves. Chouji had set up a booth which sold all the snacks one could find in Konoha, and Naruto was setting up a Dunking machine, dragging a grouchy Sasuke along. The kunoichis of the Rookie Nine, however, had a different idea.

Ino had talked Sakura, Hinata and Tenten into setting up a kissing booth with her. As Sakura and Tenten were painting the stall, they both grumbled incessantly, shaking their head and wondering how Ino had actually succeeded into talking them into this. Hinata was quietly rummaging through a box filled with bows and various shiny decorations for their stall, with an overly excited Ino by her side, babbling about how interesting this year's carnival would be.

Just then, Suigetsu, who was now an official Konoha ninja, came by their stall. Looking at the brightly colored banner hung on their stall, he whistled loudly, giving them a cheeky grin. Sakura laughed at his antics and waved him off, before resuming her work.

The day of the carnival had finally arrived. By that evening, Ino was practically bursting with excitement. As the carnival was always held from the evening onwards, the four kunoichis had ample time to shop around for new clothes and accessories to "beautify" themselves, as Ino had put it, earlier that day.

Sakura was dressed in a pastel pink kimono, and on her neck rested a sakura flower shaped necklace. Hinata donned a midnight blue kimono, and was wearing a matching set of pearl necklace and earrings. Tenten had let her wavy hair down, and she was wearing a red cheongsam which had intricate designs on them. Ino wore a breathtaking icy blue dress, and her bangs were neatly pinned up with glinting silver clips. Looking at themselves in the mirror, Ino whistled and gave them a nod of approval.

The streets of Konoha were bustling with life. There were many kids who aspired to be ninjas queuing in the various stalls which had ninja related activities such as Shuriken throwing. Some were participating in traditional games, for instance, catching goldfishes with a paper net, and throwing darts into the bull's eye and so on. The aroma of food was thick in the air, and the carnival was brightly lit up by lanterns and candle flames.

There were performances held in the makeshift theatre built at the Konoha main plaza, and shouts and gleeful cheering could be heard throughout the area. The four kunoichis quickly made their way to their booth and started lighting up the lanterns which hung from their stall and calling people over.

Despite Sakura, Hinata and Tenten's initial reluctance to participate in this activity, they could not help the surge of excitement that coursed through them when a large crowd started to form around their booth. Ino grinned.

"First up, Sakura!" she yelled to the crowd.

In response, the crowd graced them with cat calls and excited cheers. Sakura gulped and stepped forward.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-teme! What do you think Sakura-chan is doing?" a dripping wet Naruto asked an equally wet Sasuke. The former nuke-nin had a dark scowl plastered on his face. Earlier that day, Naruto had beaten him in their spar and forced him to be dunked. After Naruto's incessant mocking and needling, Sasuke had grudgingly agreed.

So here he was, as wet as his teammate, and glowering in annoyance at the large group of fangirls which appeared at their booth out of the blue. "Let's go find Sakura-chan and the rest!" a hyped-up Naruto called out. Sighing in annoyance, Sasuke silently stalked after the blond.

"Hey teme! There they are! Sakura-chan looks like she's gonna- **Holy cow!** She's about to kiss some unknown pansy!" Naruto's excited tone immediately morphed into a horrified one. Sasuke looked over to the direction which Naruto was directing his gaze at, and scowled even more. What was their pink haired teammate doing?

Looking at the crowd of drooling men surrounding their stall, Sasuke's annoyance rose.

"We've got to do something teme! We can't let that weirdo taint our innocent Sakura-chan!"

Faster than Sasuke had ever seen Naruto move before, the blond had started sprinting over to the kunoichis' stall. However, as Naruto was still dripping wet from being dunked earlier, he slipped and crashed onto Chouji's snack cart, sending the food flying up in the air and landing on Chouji himself. Enraged, Chouji gave an indignant roar and used his Multi-size technique, intending to stomp down everything in his path. Naruto shouted in horror and scrambled away hastily, knowing that it was futile to try to calm Chouji down. From there on, everything snowballed down.

Upon hearing Chouji's roar, the dogs which Kiba had teeming around his booth for a grooming session went into a panicked frenzy. The canine which Kiba was halfway grooming suddenly bolted out of his arms and ran down the street, with the rest of the dogs following suit. Flustered, Kiba ran after them, with Akamaru barking behind him and tailing his master.

One of the frightened dogs leapt onto Sai's drawing table, knocking over his ink bottles and leaving inky paw prints all over the portrait Sai was currently drawing. As the dog ran off, Sai gave it an expression which bordered on a smile and a grimace, earning several curious looks from the crowd.

By now, the street was a mess of frenzied canines, quizzical people and flustered ninjas. Sakura turned around in curiosity to figure out what was all the noise about, effectively forgetting about the guy who was still scrunching his face up in an attempt to kiss her. The other three kunoichis followed suit, before Ino's eyes widened.

"Kami, is that _Chouji_ rolling his way down the street?!" her shriek shocked the other three into silence.

"Run, run, run!" Tenten yelled at the crowd.

The four kunoichis were about to run out of their stall when several dogs blocked their path, earning an impatient shriek from Ino. Hinata turned around and gulped. At this rate, they were surely going to-

**WHAM!**

Hinata's breath was knocked out of her lungs as she landed roughly on Tenten. The four kunoichis were piled painfully on top of one another, with a furious Sakura located at the bottom of the pile. After they got up and dusted themselves, Ino stormed towards the now calm Chouji, who was munching on a packet of chips he found on the ground as though nothing had happened.

_"Chouji! What do you think you're doing?!"_ Ino screamed in anger, proceeding to give him a full blown lecture.

Meanwhile, Sakura looked up the street where Chouji's stall was, and saw the wet Naruto grinning sheepishly at her. Immediately realizing who had brought about this mess, she yelled angrily, sprinting towards him in fury.

**"Naruto! Get back here you baka!"**

* * *

As the crowd started dispersing and Tsunade sent some people to clear up the mess which Chouji had left behind, Tenten looked at their dilapidated stall. The banner was torn into half, and the lanterns were swinging wildly, their flames put out. A giggle escaped her lips as she looked at what was once their stall.

To her surprise, Hinata started giggling quietly in tandem. Soon, their giggles turned to full-blown laughter as Tenten choked out, "So much for a kissing booth, huh?"

Hinata couldn't help but nod in response.

**END**

* * *

**Reviews are loved! :3**


End file.
